


confusion is nothing new

by SkyRose



Series: Drarryland [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Harry was exploring the attic of a crumbling mansion when he found it.





	confusion is nothing new

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Category: FORBIDDEN FOREST (Hidden Things)  
> Prompt: Harry thinks Draco works a boring desk job at Gringotts until he finds a clear photograph of Draco dated 1912. Minimum: 455 words - Maximum 954 words.
> 
> Title from "Time After Time".

Harry was exploring the attic of a crumbling mansion when he found it. The house belonged to a former Death Eater he was assigned to investigate. There wasn’t much to be found. Dust, cobwebs, and some old photographs. One caught his eye. It featured a familiar platinum blond.

The sepia photo was of Draco Malfoy, dressed in dated clothing — even for the Wizarding World — and a neutral expression. It wasn’t a magical photograph. Malfoy’s light eyes never blinked and his mouth never formed a smile. He remained stationary on the weathered photo.

Harry turned the photo over to find writing on the back. _Draco. May 1912._

His grip slipped and the photo softly glided to the floor. He must have misread it. He bent over and read it again. _Draco. May 1912._

It didn’t make sense. Time travel was heavily regulated in the Wizarding World. A select few of high authority were allowed to do it when necessary. As far as Harry knew, Draco had a desk job at Gringotts.

Perhaps it was a relative. Yes, that would make sense. A Malfoy ancestor that was Draco’s namesake.

Harry pocketed the photo. He’d ask Draco the next time he saw him.

\---

The opportunity came when Harry ran into Draco at the Ministry. Harry was rushing to a meeting he was late for when he ran into the blond. Draco had dropped the briefcase he was carrying. Harry hurriedly bent down to pick it up.

“I’m sorry, Malfoy,” he apologized before meeting familiar grey eyes.

“No worries, Potter,” Draco replied as he soothed his jacket.

“Actually, I have something for you,” Harry recalled as he patted each of his pockets until he found what he was looking for. “I found an old photo. I think it might be your great-grandfather or some other relative?” He passed the over to Draco swiftly. He noted the time on his watch as he did so. He should keep this conversation short or his boss would give him another punctuality lecture.

Draco silently squinted down at the photograph. He flipped it and his eyes scanned the writing. His head snapped back up to look at Harry. “Where did you find this?” he demanded with sudden conviction.

“In an attic—?” Harry stammered before Draco pushed Harry into an empty hallway. Harry was pinned to the stone wall by Draco’s confident hands on his chest. “What are you—?”

“Have you shown this to anyone?” Draco interrogated. Harry felt breathless with the increasing pressure of Draco’s voice and his hands.

“No,” Harry stated. “What is going on with you?”

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket. He murmured a spell and precisely spun the Hawthorn stick. The world spun in the way it did when Apparating, except they didn’t go anywhere. When Harry’s head shook away the dizziness, they were still in the Ministry.

Harry opened his mouth to question Draco again. He was stopped when Draco raised a finger and pressed it to Harry’s lips.

Around the corner, two men passed. They looked and talked like someone out of a film from the fifties.

Harry stared into Draco’s grey eyes, a slim finger against his mouth and hand on his beating chest. Draco was slow to remove the finger, doing so long after the men had passed.

“I’m a Time Travel Tracker,” Draco explained. “I track down people who break time laws. It’s a highly confidential position. I’m not allowed to tell many people.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Harry promised. “But… where are we?”

Draco smirked. He took a step back from Harry and his hand left Harry’s chest. “The Ministry of Magic.”

Harry turned his head to see a woman pass by the corner in a cliche swing dress. “Should I be asking _when_ are we?”

Draco snorted. “Yes, that’s the question you’re looking for. We’re in 1956.”

Before Harry could respond with amazement, a man turned to walk in the hallway they were occupying. Draco swiftly shoved Harry against the wall again. However, this time it wasn’t just his hand pressed against him. Draco plastered himself all over Harry. The flick of his wand concealed them long enough for the man to pass without seeing them. The seconds were a bit maddening. Harry wondered if Draco could hear how loud his heart was beating. He also wondered if he had imagined Draco’s eyes dipping down to stare at his lips.

Draco pulled away once the man passed, ridding them of the invisibility spell. He held out a hand to Harry. “If you tell _anyone_ about my job, I could get in lots of trouble.”

Harry gripped Draco’s hand, shaking it. He hoped his hands weren’t as sweaty as he suspected they were. “Not a soul will ever know.”

“Good,” Draco replied and the world spun.

As Harry regained his composure from the dizziness once again, Draco walked off without another word. Harry looked down at his watch. It was now ten minutes before his meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt very inspired by this bonus prompt! I'm pleased with how it turned out. UST all the way babyyy.
> 
> Go Dragonwick! Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
